I detti di Lini
Lini used to say you could weave silk from pig bristles before you could make a man anything but a man (The Shadow Rising, Doorways): Lini diceva spesso che si poteva tessere la seta dalle setole dei maiali, prima di far diventare un uomo diverso da ciò che è un uomo. *"A weeping woman is a bucket with no bottom" (The Shadow Rising, Doorways): Una donna che piange è un secchio senza fondo *"A gnarled old branch dulls the blade that severs a sapling" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): Un vecchio ramo distorto toglie il filo alla lama che taglia gli alberelli. *"When the honey's out of the comb, there's no putting it back" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): Una volta che il miele è fuori dal favo, non c'è modo di rimetterlo dentro. *"Better to face the bear than run from it" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): Meglio affrontare l'ordo che scappare da lui. *"A fool puts a burr under the saddle before she rides" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): Solo una sciocca mette il grasso sotto la sella prima di cavalacare *"some saying about displaying wares you did not mean to sell" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): Qualcuno dice del fatto di mostrare articoli che non hai intenzione di vendere *"Dragging feet never finish a journey" (The Fires of Heaven, Memories): piedi che si trascinano, non finiranno mai il viaggio *"A man is a man, on a throne or in a pigsty" (The Fires of Heaven, A Signal): Un uomo è un uomo, sul trono o nel porcile *"A fool puts her hand into a hollow tree without finding out what's inside first" (The Fires of Heaven, A Small Room in Sienda): Solo uno sciocco mette la mano nel buco di un tronco d'albero, senza prima aver capito cosa c'è dentro *"If you don't look for snakes, you cannot complain when one bites you" (The Fires of Heaven, Meetings): Se non stai attento ai serpenti, non puoi lamentarti quando uno ti morde *"You cannot hold the sun down at dawn" (The Fires of Heaven, A Silver Arrow) *"Even a queen stubs her toe, but a wise woman watches the path" (The Fires of Heaven, Ripped Away) *"Waiting turns men into bears in a barn, and women into cats in a sack" (The Fires of Heaven, The Price of a Ship) *"“Wish” and “want” trip the feet, but “is” makes the path smoother" (The Fires of Heaven, To Teach and to Learn) *"A young lion charges quickest, and when you least expect it" (The Fires of Heaven, Glowing Embers) *"There’s no point letting honey age too long before you eat it" (The Fires of Heaven, Glowing Embers) *"It’s too late to change your mind after you’ve jumped off the cliff" (The Fires of Heaven, Glowing Embers) *"A slow horse does not always reach the end of the journey" (Lord of Chaos, Prologue) *"The right medicine always tastes bitter" (Lord of Chaos, Prologue) *"What can't be changed must be endured" (Lord of Chaos, A Matter of Thought) *"The pike does not ask the frog's permission before dining" (Lord of Chaos, A Matter of Thought) *"What you need isn't always what you want" (Lord of Chaos, Under the Dust) *"Fools only listen to themselves" (Lord of Chaos, Possibilities) *"Only fools kiss hornets or bite fire" (A Crown of Swords, The Irrevocable Words) *"You can never put honey back in the comb" (A Crown of Swords, The First Cup) *"Peel the apple in your hand, girl, not the one on the tree" (The Path of Daggers, Unweaving) *"Tears are for after; they just waste time before" (The Path of Daggers, Unweaving) *"Three things annoy to distraction: a tooth that aches, a shoe that pinches, and a man that chatters" (The Path of Daggers, A Simple Country Woman) *"A full stomach at midday made for a dull head in the afternoon," as Lini used to say (Winter’s Heart, A Cup of Tea) *you counted your plums in the basket, not on the tree (Crossroads of Twilight, A Bargain) *"When you ask questions", Lini used to say, "then you have to hear the answers whether you want to or not" (Crossroads of Twilight, High Seats) *"Always plan ahead," Lini used to say, "but worry too hard over next year, and you can trip over tomorrow" (Crossroads of Twilight, What Wise Ones Know) *I think that anyone who allows two roosters in the same barnyard deserves the ruckus they get (Towers of Midnight, A Backhanded Request)